Teen Beach Movie
by musiclover629
Summary: You guys might have seen Teen Beach Movie. I did too and made my own version. It's a Sunny day in Miami. And Rydel is with her boyfriend Ratliff on the beach. They have a grea time together. Surfing, laughing, talking and kissing. But that will be over soon.
1. Chapter 1

Teen beach movie.  
You guys might have seen Teen beach movie. Me too, but I made a different version of the movie. I hope you guys like it.

It is a sunny day in Miami. And Rydel is with her boyfriend Ratliff on the beach. They have a great time together. Surfing, laughing, talking and kissing. But that will be over soon.  
Rydel's POV:  
I really love Ratliff, but unfortunately I can't stay in Miami. Tomorrow I'm leaving with my aunt to go to an amazing school. I love Ratliff but I can't let this opportunity go, my mom was on the same school. And she would love to see me go to that school. And my aunt and I had a deal that I could stay at my grandpa until I was old enough to go to that school. I got accepted to the school and I'm leaving tomorrow.  
'Ry!' screams Ratliff in my ear.  
'What! What's wrong!' I scream back.  
'You were lost in your thoughts for like ten minutes,' Ratliff says  
Oh sorry,' I say.  
'No problem, but what's wrong,' he says.  
'Nothing,' I say with a shocked voice. Had he noticed that I'm leaving. I don't know how, but it could be.  
'Really?' he says. I could see in his eyes that he don't believe.  
'There is nothing,' I say. I hope that he gives up now, but I know Ratliff and he knows me he can see when something is wrong.  
'Ry you can tell me what's wrong,' he says. 'But if you don't want to then I won't ask something else.'  
'Thanks,' I say.  
He looks I deep in my eyes and I get lost in his. He leans in and me too. Our lips touch and he gently kisses me. Man, I really love him and I'm going to miss him.  
After a few minutes we break the kiss.  
'Shoot we go back to your house, your grandpa might asks were we are?' he asks. I nod an we walk back to my house with our hands together.  
When we are back at the surf shop that my grandpa owns. We see a car which isn't my grandpa's, Ratliff's of my car. And nobody use their car only to go on vacation. We walk inside, but we see nobody. We deside to go to the back of the shop. We hear voices when we come closer to the back. Only my grandpa's voice do I recornice. We open the door to the back and see a woman talking with my grandpa. By the way she talks I can tell you that she isn't very pleased. Suddenly she turns around.

Ratliff's POV:  
The woman turns around and I see Rydel's face turn white. Rydel has to know the woman and the woman knows her to because runs to Rydel and hugs her. Rydel is still shocked but hugs back.  
'Rydel is that the way you greet your aunt?' The woman says.  
Her aunt?!

So that was it for this episode. I want you to know that stop with writing on Austin an Ally: make the music work for now. I'm a little bit out of inspiration for that story. Sorry for that. But I would love to know what you guys think of this story. Leave a comment and if you have a question than I will answer them.

C U soon. Xxx Musiclover629 


	2. Chapter 2

Rydel's POV:

After my aunt said that she was my aunt I saw Ratliff's face turn as white as my face.

'Are your suitcases already packed?' She says.

'Why?' I ask her confused. 'I thought you were coming tomorrow so was going to packed my suitcases.'

'Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!' Ratliff screams. 'What do you mean leaving?'

'Before I tell you that, can you tell me how you are?' My aunt asks him.

'I'm Ellington Lee Ratliff and I'm you cousin's boyfriend,' he says proud.

It was like I could read my aunt's mind, because for some reason I knew word for word what she was going to say.

'Well Ellington, I'm Rydel's aunt Patricia and I'm taking Rydel to Harvard tomorrow,' she says.

'TOMORROW?! But I thought that you would come tomorrow and the day after that we would leave,' I scream. I am so shocked, I am not ready to go to Harvard. Not tomorrow!

'No dear, we are leaving tomorrow,' she says.

I look at Ratliff's face and I see that he is shocked but I can see that he is too very angry.

'Rydel why didn't you told me this earlier?' He says very angry. 'I thought you loved me. But I guess it wasn't true love.'

'Ratliff, I...I was going to say it earlier...' I can't finish my sentence, because Ratliff cut me off.

'You know what, I don't even wanna know why!' He screams and he runs out the store. When slams the door my grandpa put a step forward.

'Patricia, look what you have done,' he says angry. 'The pore guys, his heart is broken and look at Rydel.' And he points at me while I'm sliding down the wall until I land on the flour and start crying.

'I don't think you want to be with a broken girl on the plane for 3 hours,' he says and he walks to me.

'Ry he still loves you, I'm very sure about that,' he says soft. 'Go after him and talk to him. I pretty sure that he will forgive you.' I wipe my tears away and stand up.

'Thanks grandpa,' I say and I give him a hug.

'No problem, and go after that boy before gone,' he says. I run to the door and go outside. But before I close the door, I can hear my grandpa say to my aunt.

'And Patricia, I'm have to talk to you too and I don't think you're gonna like it,' he says angry. I have never ever heard my grandpa so angry, but I'm not going to listen to the conversation. I'm going to get my boyfriend back.

Ratliff's POV:

After I left the store I decided to go and grab some waves. After 5 minutes I see Rydel walking on the beach. She waves at me that I have to come back. So I that is what I did. Even no I'm angry, I still like Rydel. The reason that I left is that I'm just very disappointed that she didn't told me earlier. We could have a party for all her friends to say goodbye to her. We could spent our last days together with each other.

When I'm saying these things, it suddenly begins to storm. The wind blows hard and for some reason I fall off my surfboard into the water. I try to come up, but it's like someone pouches me back every time I try to. The waves are just to strong. I look up and see the rain fall on the water and I see that somebody dives into the water, but I can't see who it is because everything went back that moment.

**Hey guys. So that was it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I my previous episode I said that I'm not going to write on Austin and Ally: make the music work, but I'm not going to do that. Because I came with a few ideas and I think it's good. **

**So you know it when have a question put them in the comments and will answer them, but no question which are to personal. And please share this with you friend if you want to. **

**C U soon **

**Xxxx musiclover629 **


End file.
